The Seed of his Ambition
by Echo of a Stormy Night
Summary: I wasn't always like that. I used to be different. Caring, loyal, loving. But then my world crashed down on me, and I changed, and not for the better. How Thistleclaw turned into a traitor and how it effected Tigerstar's life. 5th challenge for BlazeClan. R


**My 5th challenge for BlazeClan; here we go:**

**Traitor**

**_I wasn't always like that. I used to be different._**

**_Caring, loyal, loving._**

**_But then my world crashed down on me, and I changed, and not for the better._**

**This will be Thistleclaw's life after Snowfur was killed and why and how he changed; his POV by the way. Also, it may not be the same as Bluestar's Prophecy (It's been ages since I read that, just a warning):**

* * *

"Snowfur! Snowfur! Snowfur!" I yowled, looking for her snowy white pelt around the crowded camp.

"What's wrong, are you looking for Snowfur?" Tawnyspots asked.

"What does it look like? Of course I'm looking for. I went to the nursery to give her this shrew," I pointed to the shrew, I was holding, "but she wasn't there." I snapped.

"Thistleclaw, calm down." my half-sister, Rosetail said. "I'm sure that Snowfur will be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a mate." I shot back.

Strangely, I didn't regret my words, even when her eyes widened with hurt.

"Thistleclaw," Leopardfoot meowed from the nursery. "I saw Snowfur and Bluefur walking out the camp."

"Humph! I knew it had something to do with that mouse-brained she-cat." I said.

"Hey! Don't tease Bluefur!" Thrushpelt said.

"Whatever."

Without a word of thanks to Leopardfoot, I turned around and stalked out of camp.

"Bring back some prey!" I heard Dappletail call after me.

_'Why would that stupid she-cat do that?'_ I referred to Bluefur. _'Snowfur just kitted, she needs rest, not a walk! And where did she take her, for StarClan's sake?! What if she's hurt? What will Whitekit do? What will I do without her?!'_

_'Thistleclaw! Relax!' _I heard a familiar say. I turned around.

"Snowfur? What happened? Where did you come from? Where's Bluefur?"

She let out a purr of amusement. The she got serious.

"I'm sorry," she murmered. "Please don't blame Bluefur, it wasn't her fault."

"Blame her for what?" I asked puzzled; then I noticed that her usual white coat was full of stars. My eyes widened in fear.

"No." I whispered meekly.

"Go." she said, pointing towards the thunderpath.

"No! Where are you going?" I heard myself ask, yet I knew the answer but refused to believe it.

"I'll see you." I blinked, Snowfur was gone.

'No, she can't be dead!' I thought, running the rest of the way to the thunderpath.

As I got there, my eyes widened in horror as I saw Bluefur drag a broken body from the thunderpath. I rushed forward, my blood ran cold as I saw the familiar white pelt.

"No! Snowfur!" I wailed, my heart felt torn to pieces. I turned to Bluefur.

"What happened?" I hissed. I noticed her usual blue eyes were dull, but right now I really didn't care.

"Snowfur saw a ShadowClan warrior and went after him and a monster went by right when she was crossing the thunderpath." she whispered, all the usual fight had gone out of her body; her eyes were glazed as she processed what had just happened.

"Well, you couldn't even help her?" I snarled.

"I tired..." she mumbled.

"Tired?! But you didn't try hard enough!" by the last word, I was yowling it.

Her eyes flashed, but she didn't try to protest. With a wordless agreement, we dragged Snowfur's body to the camp. We were met with dismayed yowls.

"No!"

"What happened?"

"Bluefur?"

"Thistleclaw?"

"No! Snowfur!"

"Mama?"

The last one wail broke me, I shoved my way to the Warrior's den and laid on the moss nest, I couldn't stand it.

_'I'm sorry Whitekit, I wasn't able to help you. What kind of father am I?'_ I thought, furious at myself, then at Bluefur.

_'It's all your fault!'_ I thought.

I then walked out, sitting near my beloved taking a long virgil for her.

* * *

Time skip to Whitepaw/Tigerpaw's apprentice cermony~

"Whitepaw! Tigerpaw! Whitepaw! Tigerpaw!" the Clan cheered for the newly made apprentices.

I let out a growl of satifaction as I stared at my new apprentice.

_'Not bad,'_ I thought _'I shall train this kit to the best warrior the forest has ever seen.'_

I let out a smile.

_'Thank StarClan Bluefur didn't get Whitepaw to train. What a mess would have turned out!'_

I sneak a look at the gray she-cat, she looked lonely and sad.

_'Serves her right!'_ I thought bitterly, I still haven't forgiven her for Snowfur's death. But now, over time, I felt like her death was the whole Clan's fault, _'They should have done something! Why would they allow Bluefur to take her out? They all deserve the worst live will bring to them.'_ I thought.

_'Maybe, just maybe, Tigerpaw will show them. Yes! He will' _

That was the start of Tigerstar's ambition; it wasn't his fault, it was his mentor who planted the seed on him...

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**Please?**


End file.
